


Clueless in Nebraska

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Winchesters can be so clueless, especially where love is concerned. Sam gets possessed by something that helps make things a little clearer. Set early in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless in Nebraska

The hunt was over, and they were back in the motel when it happened.

Sam doubled over, clutching his head and gasping in pain, the way he used to do when he got those horrible visions.

"Sam!"

Sam turned so that Dean could see his face and he knew; it wasn't Sam. Looked like him, definitely his body, but something was wrong about the smile curling up the corners of Sam's mouth. Something was dead and scary about the look in his eyes.

"Not here right now, Dean," Sam's voice drawled, and Dean charged, knowing his best advantage against the massive body was speed and the element of surprise.

But the thing had him pinned before he could move a muscle, without even raising a finger. Damn psychic mojo! Dean found himself slammed back against the wall behind him, breath momentarily gone, arms bent and wrists pinned to the wall beside his head. He struggled furiously, but all he could do was bang his own head against the wall, which didn't help matters. He was as stuck as a pig in a poke, a fish on a stick, a puppet on a string.

But at least he could still talk.

"Arghhh! Son of a bitch!"

Then, fixing his rage-filled gaze on the monster in front of him, he gritted out, "What did you do to my brother, you body-snatching bastard?!"

"Oh, he's in here," the creature answered with another maddening smile and a tilt of his huge head. "And I gotta say, he's pretty pissed off. Runs in the family, doesn't it? All that rage?"

"You better believe it, you ass-stealing pile of shit!" Dean shook himself but somehow the invisible grip on his body didn't budge. If anything, it got tighter. He gasped as he felt his chest being invisibly pushed into the wall, cutting off his air for a moment before loosening again. Just to show him who was boss.

The thing moved closer, right into his personal space, staring hazel eyes boring into his.

"He's got one interesting bunch of issues with Big Brother, that's for damn sure," the voice softened, sounding more like Sam.

Dean turned his head away, unconsciously avoiding that probing stare.

"You let him go, you bastard," he growled, feeling desperation waft over him even as he gritted his teeth in determination.

"Oh, I will," the voice promised, and Dean looked him in the eye again, hope surging through his former despair. "But first I need to understand something."

It was so close now Dean could feel its heat -- Sam's heat -- and Dean turned his face away again, closed his eyes for a moment as the familiar feeling of Sam's closeness washed over him.

"Huh," the creature murmured, leaning in to take a long sniff of Dean's skin, Dean's hair. "Wow," it breathed with Sam's softest voice. "This is really messed up."

Dean shot a glance at Sam's face and practically lost it. Sam's beautiful green-brown-blue eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed, lips parted and damp.

"He wants you," Sam's lips breathed, and Dean closed his eyes, willing the flush of his own body's response to stop it, goddamn it!

But it was no use. Dean's body knew what it needed better than he had ever wanted to admit consciously, and it was responding now, as it always did to the body hovering over his. His brother's body. The body he had held in his arms almost daily from birth until he started to grow into a man -- a large, muscled, dimpled, long-fingered, long-legged man with beautiful, soulful eyes and soft lips --

When Dean opened his eyes, Sam's lips were smirking, his gaze slowly raking over Dean's ridiculously aroused body.

"Yep, you want him too. Like I said, messed up," Sam's voice taunted softly.

"Shut up," Dean growled, but his voice caught in his throat and he swallowed hard to keep from choking.

"Not so tough now," the thing in Sam's body commented. "You think you're so in control, so cool, but find out your brother is in love with you, wants to fuck you senseless -- not so sure of yourself now, huh?"

"You're lying," Dean grated out, almost shaking with the effort to control the raging hard-on between his legs.

"Yeah?" the voice breathed against his cheek as Sam's body closed the space between them and pressed into him. Dean almost gasped as he felt the hot, hard proof of his brother's need pressing into his abdomen. "Seems to me it's pretty obvious, wouldn't you say?"

"Get off me!" Dean tried to yell, but suddenly found Sam's mouth on his, swallowing the words as he felt his wrists grasped in Sam's large, warm hands.

No! he felt himself scream inside his mind, struggling to free himself but finding instead that his head wasn't moving anymore, was held in the same invisible vise grip as the rest of him as Sam's body rubbed against him and his tongue slipped between Dean's lips, warm and wet and demanding.

Dean tried to resist, but his body couldn't seem to obey his mind. This is Sam, his body insisted; this is Sam's body; I want this. Have wanted it forever. Want it more than anything. His tongue moved against Sam's, his mouth opened to allow better access, responding to the kiss with a desperation and need he couldn't fully understand or control.

But his conscious mind wasn't completely giving in yet. As Sam's mouth left his to travel down his cheek, his jaw, his neck, Dean choked out "Rape!" and felt Sam's mouth chuckling against his skin.

"Not rape when it's consenting," Sam's voice murmured between kisses, "and believe me, Sam's totally consenting."

"No!" Dean groaned, "No way! I don't believe you!"

Sam's body pulled back a bit and Dean stared up into the lust-blown eyes. Sam's cheeks were flushed and he was quite definitely the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

"OK," the mouth moved sensuously, and Dean shivered. "I'll give him back now, but so help me if you two don't finish this I'm taking him back again."

And suddenly Sam's features changed, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open in a comically horrified expression as he jerked back a foot, breathing hard.

Dean's body was released as well, panting almost as hard as Sam, staring at his brother in what must have been a mirror of his own expression.

For a moment neither spoke. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Jesus, Dean," he breathed, "I'm sorry."

Dean suppressed his momentary disappointment with a quick shake of his head.

"Not yer fault," he grated out, then cleared his throat nervously. "What the fuck is that thing? Some kind of demon?"

Sam shook his head, running a hand through his hair with a frown of concentration.

"I don't know," he said. "Not a demon, I think. It's not exactly malevolent."

"Oh no?" Dean growled. "Thing damn near did some raping here. I'd say that's a mite malevolent, wouldn't you?"

Sam regarded his brother speculatively.

"Is that what was happening, Dean?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean just stared at him, too shocked to answer.

Sam lowered his eyes and sighed.

"I guess you're right," he muttered, sounding almost sad for a moment. "But it didn't seem to want to hurt us, not really."

"Then what was its deal?" Dean demanded. "'Cause it sure seemed like it was fixin' to do some hurting there, Sam."

Sam shrugged and shifted slightly, putting both hands on his hips, planting his feet apart in an effort to relieve the tightness in his groin.

"I don't know, Dean, I think it wanted us to be -- I don't know -- happy, I guess."

"Happy? What the hell does that mean?" Dean glared, suddenly furious. "I am happy, goddamn it!"

Sam flinched.

"I think it wants us to be happy -- " he paused, "-- together."

Dean glared silently for another moment, then shifted nervously, shaking his head. He couldn't meet Sam's eyes as he muttered, "Well, that's just sick."

Sam huffed and shifted his weight again.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said, but his tone was not exactly agreeable. He turned away, squaring his shoulders as if steeling himself to accept Dean's final word on the matter.

That's when he felt Dean's hand on his arm.

"Sam," Dean's voice was suddenly soft, and Sam turned back expectantly. There was a pleading look in the green eyes. "I just -- it's not -- it's not you, ok? I mean, you're my brother. I'm supposed to take care of you. It's my job."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, but it's my job to take care of you too, Dean," Sam insisted. "We've got each other's backs. That's the whole point."

"Right," Dean agreed, running a hand over his face. "But what I mean is, you don't have to feel like you have to -- just because you think I want -- what I mean is -- ah hell, Sam, you know me, I'll fuck anything that moves."

"No you won't," Sam protested. "I do know you, Dean. You're not a slut. You say that, you act like you want people to think that, but that's not you at all. You and me -- this thing we have -- it's beyond brothers, man. It's beyond lovers, for godssake. It's something deeper than both those things."

"Something weirder, you mean," Dean groused, shifting his feet apart to relieve his own tightness.

"No," Sam insisted. "Not weird at all, given the way we were raised. What we've been through together."

"Sucks to be us," Dean muttered.

"That's just it, Dean," Sam shook his head. "It doesn't suck at all. It's a good thing. Given how much we need each other, depend on each other, trust each other -- it's amazing we haven't just given in before now, really, when you think about it."

"So don't think about it," Dean said, and for a moment Sam thought he was going to end it, cryptic and closed off as usual.

But then he sighed and looked up at his brother, and Sam could see he was making a real effort to communicate for once.

"Sammy, I know what you're saying, man, and yeah I'm not gonna lie and pretend I don't have all kinds of messed up feelings for you that I probably shouldn't, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna do anything about it, you hear me? I am not gay, for one thing. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Neither am I," Sam insisted. "Gayness doesn't have anything to do with it. It's you and it's me, that's all. I'd probably feel the same if you were a girl."

Dean stared. "Wait a minute," he frowned. "That's just twisted. Don't think of me as a girl. You may not think of me as a girl."

Sam sighed, exasperated. "I don't think of you as a girl, Dean, That's not what I meant."

"Ok then," Dean nodded, satisfied. "Are we done here?"

Sam stared. "No, Dean, we are not done!"

"What, are you gonna kiss me again?" The look on Dean's face was comical precisely because there was something almost hopeful about it. Sam couldn't quite figure out if Dean was serious or not.

"Do you want me to?" he countered.

Dean frowned again, then shook his head, looking away.

"No, you know what? Forget it," he muttered and started to turn away.

And Sam never knew what made him do it, whether it was some remnant of that thing that had possessed him giving him the courage he'd never had on his own. But suddenly he was reaching out, grabbing Dean's shoulders, turning him back around so he could lean in, doing it fast so Dean wouldn't have time to pull away, angling his head down to touch Dean's lips -- those impossibly full, insanely kissable lips --

And just like that, Sam was kissing him again. Only this time, it was really Sam, and it was real, and Sam's arms were wrapping around him, pulling him close, pressing into Dean as his arms moved up Sam's broad back, one hand sliding up into the soft hair, pulling Sam's head down so Dean could deepen the kiss.

Things happened pretty fast after that. They were so hot for each other it was like a keg of gunpowder going off, years of pent up desire igniting in one blistering moment and they were suddenly all over each other, tearing at each other's clothes, collapsing in a heap on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and lips and fumbling fingers. Sam managed to get his shirts off, but the sight of his broad, bare chest was more than Dean could stand and he set to devouring the warm expanse with his mouth while Sam gasped and arched up beneath him, grabbing Dean's hand to pull it between his legs, rubbing furiously through his jeans. Dean rubbed his own erection against Sam's leg as Sam's head fell back and he gave a single strangled cry as he came, dimly aware of Dean's body tensing against him as his own orgasm took him and he made the most amazing grunting noise, deep in his throat, pumping slower against Sam's leg as the waves rocked him home.

In the afterglow Dean lay sprawled over Sam, his head tucked under Sam's chin, cheek pressed against the warm chest. He was vaguely aware of Sam's big hands moving up his back, rubbing gently through his shirt, and it felt so good just to lie there, held in those strong arms.

"I guess we showed that thing who's boss," Dean mumbled against Sam's skin, and Sam tightened his arms around his brother, grinning broadly.

"I guess we did," he agreed, pressing his chin into Dean's hair. "I guess we did."


End file.
